<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Who is the Best Company by ProcrastinatingAuthor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717278">Who is the Best Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor'>ProcrastinatingAuthor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100, im incapable of writing serious witcher shit i guess, im so happy Roach counts as a character, no beta we die like men, what an icon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingAuthor/pseuds/ProcrastinatingAuthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt turned around to see Jaskier, propped up against a tree, staring at him with an amused grin.<br/>“You weren’t…may-haps…conversing with your four-legged companion, were you?”<br/>--<br/>Jaskier catches Geralt talking with his horse</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Who is the Best Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt turned around to see Jaskier, propped up against a tree, staring at him with an amused grin.<br/>“You weren’t…may-haps…<em>conversing</em> with your four-legged companion, were you?”<br/>Geralt froze. Turing around, his mouth opened for a second while he contemplated his response.<br/>“<em>Hmph</em>”<br/>“Your lack of response points more heavily to yes, my dear friend,” Jaskier pointed out.<br/>Geralt just returned to tacking up Roach.<br/>“She’s better company,” he said, noncommittally.<br/>“Better company? Geralt, Roach <em>can’t</em> even talk.”<br/>The Witcher shrugged.<br/>Jaskier gaped. “How- Me and my voice are the only reason we got lodgings last night!”<br/>“<em>And the reason we got kicked out the next morning</em>” Geralt muttered under his breath.<br/>Finished tacking Roach, and ignoring Jaskier’s sputtered arguments, he mounted, trotting back the way to the trail.<br/>“So many would <em>relish</em> in my company-“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was another idea I had around the same time as posting Spiders. I'm sorry this is super random XD I just thought the concept was so dumb and I was bored enough in class to finish it. Also idk if tacking is really the right words, I did a horse riding camp one summer years ago now so...*shrugs* Hope y'all enjoyed, I take concrit as usual just please be polite. Thank you so much for reading!</p>
<p>Tumblr @readingwriter92</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>